1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to networks.
2. Related Art
Networks typically use frames or packets (used interchangeably through out this specification) to send information (or data) between network nodes. A network node is a port for a network device (for example, a switch, host bus adapter and others). A network node that transmits a frame may be designated as a “transmitting node” and a network node that receives a frame may be designated as a “receiving node”
Various network protocols and standards are used for network communication. The protocols and standards provide frame header formats to enable communication between different network ports. An advantage of using standard frame header format is that one can easily recognize and parse network frames. The disadvantage is that often standard frame header formats limit the number of ports that can be addressed at any given time. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that maintains the use of standard header formats but expands the number of devices/ports one can address.